


Unexpected

by shadowhive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Andy Hurley, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Pete knew that he shouldn’t judge anyone by the way he looked, but when he had seen Andy he didn’t expect him to be in this position.
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this about a month ago and... well I didn’t expect to finish it. Tonight I suddenly got a flash to start writing it again so... here it is. Inspired by the discord though I don’t expect anyone who inspired it to read it.

Pete knew that he shouldn’t judge anyone by the way he looked, but when he had seen Andy he didn’t expect him to be in this position. After all, he was strong, muscular and, well, he had one of the biggest dick’s Pete had ever seen. So naturally Pete had assumed that he would get dicked down in the best way.

Instead Andy was laying on his back on his bed, his strong legs wrapped around Pete’s waist. Andy’s ass felt amazing around his dick as he eased in and out of him, moving at a steady pace. “Faster.” Andy groaned, pushing back against his cock. “Come on...”

Pete nodded, tightening his grip on Andy’s leg as he started to increase the pace of his movements, moans leaving his lips every time his balls slapped against his cheeks. This wasn’t the first time that Pete had topped, he’d done it before, but most of the time he was used to being more passive even in that role. Like with his last partner, who would pin him down and ride his dick. So being in control like this was taking some getting used to.

But he definitely liked it.

Andy was moaning louder now every time Pete thrust into him, his hard cock aching against his inked stomach. He had much more ink than Pete had and most were large pieces which meant that the tattooist’s must feel like a second home to him. It was definitely a sign he could handle pain and Pete wondered if that extended to the bedroom as well. The thought made his hips jerk hard against him and he’d definitely ask if this wasn’t gonna be a one time thing. He hoped it wouldn’t be, because he looked so sexy like this.

Pete let go of Andy’s leg, unable to resist the urge to wrap his fingers around the other man’s cock. It was just so... big and he wondered what it would feel like to take it. Maybe he’d find out, but if not, it felt good in his hand. “Fuck yeah...” Andy groaned out the words, his head tipped back against the sheets, his long hair perfectly framing his face. He looked utterly blissed out and it made Pete feel proud that he was making him feel that way. 

In response Pete stroked his cock faster, firmer, needing to get this gorgeous man off. His other hand held onto him tight as he fucked him as hard and deep as he could. The sound of them groaning filled the air, punctuated by the skin on skin contact of their bodies moving together. Pete could feel that his pace was becoming more erratic, his hip movements stuttering and he knew that it was just a matter of time before he unloaded deep inside him. He tried to hold off as best he could, but he was never too good at that. He’d always get too lost in the pure pleasure of the moment. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to spill, but that was quickly broken when Andy’s thighs pressed against his sides.

His eyes snapped open just in time to see Andy cum, painting the ink across his chest with it as he let out a sound that was a mix between a growl and desperate moan. It was so sexy and Pete wanted that image engrained in his mind forever for when he was alone. He took in as much as he could, Andy’s sweaty skin, his exposed throat, his twitching cock in his hand. Pete let out his own throaty groan, Andy’s hole twitching around him, coupled with everything else, causing him him to shoot his own load, painting his insides.

They stayed like that for a few moments, locked together and panting, both of them trying to catch their breath. Andy’s legs eventually slipped from around his waist and Pete took the opportunity to ease out of him, giving him a big, contented smile. “Can I get you anything?” He asked as he stepped away, always feeling slightly awkward at moments like this.

Andy seemed to consider his words for a few moments, dragging his fingers through the cum on his belly, as his other hand went lower. “Yeah, could you get me some water?” Pete nodded dumbly, watching as he bought his stained fingers to his lips, swiping his tongue along them.

“Ye... yeah sure.” He nodded, though felt frozen to the spot as Andy slipped two fingers inside himself, twisting them and causing a soft moan to leave his lips. Did he do this with everyone? Pete wondered but didn’t say. “I’ll just... yeah.” 

Pete eventually tore his eyes away as Andy sucked on his fingers and he left the room, knowing if he hadn’t just came he’d have been hard as a rock. It made him really hope that this wasn’t just going to be a one time thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
